


You are the Only One

by careless_stargazer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Pining, Teen Angst, idk how to tag, not between markhyuck tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careless_stargazer/pseuds/careless_stargazer
Summary: five times mark confesses and the one time donghyuck finally says it back





	You are the Only One

  1. 07\. 25



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Donghyuck, I like you. Will you be mine?” Mark asks  shyly, his shaking hands holding on to Donghyuck’s warmly. His eyes are open wide in wonder, and his cheeks are dusted pink. He’s cute, not that he needs to know that.

 

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck replies easily, “ I don’t think I’m ready for that type of commitment .” 

 

Mark’s mouth is shaped like an ‘o’, his hands falling away from  Donghyuck’s  quickly. 

 

It ’ s cold without their warmth. 

 

“Oh, okay. Uh, I’m sorry. I’ll just go then.” He stutters out awkwardly, his ears turning red and he looks morbidly embarrassed. Donghyuck would call him out for it, tease him a little but he guesses that would be a little too cruel taken he just rejected the other boy. 

 

“Sorry, Mark.” He says instead, and he means it. 

 

You see, Donghyuck likes Mark. 

 

Hell, like would be a bold understatement given that he literally gave Mark all his firsts. Donghyuck knows Mark would be the perfect boyfriend for him. But he just can’t see himself in a serious relationship at his young age. 

 

Mark shakes his head, a small sad smile on his face. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” He says quietly, “See you around?’ 

Donghyuck smiles and nods, waving the older boy away. 

 

 

Mark stands frozen for a second before leaning in to Donghyuck’s space and quickly pecking him on the lips. 

 

 

“Sorry, I’ll go now. Bye,” he says as he walks off, his shoulders sagging the tiniest bit.

He misses the red blush that covers Donghyuck’s face all the way down to his chest. 

 

 

 

 

 

Its summer and fifteen-year-old Donghyuck watches as sixteen-year-old Mark Lee walks away with his hands tucked in his pockets,  his summer fling officially over . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. 02\. 14



 

 

Donghyuck opens his locker only for a bunch of chocolates  and  flowers to come falling out  immediately.  He stands there, shocked expression on his face, watching as his best friend Jaemin squeals in high pitch. 

“What the fuck,  Hyuckie ! You’re super popular!” he shrieks as he picks a chocolate up, quickly unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. “Not that I’m surprised since you’re so cute, but still,” he sniffs, pouting, “I’ve never gotten this many and I’m hella cute too.” 

Donghyuck seems to snap back to reality and rolls his eyes at Jaemin. “Whatever, help me pick these up.” 

 

Jaemin hums and bends down to help the other. “Wow,  Hyuckie . Your secret admirers must really know you well. it’s all your favorite chocolates and flower,” he says offhandedly, gently placing them all back in Donghyuck’s locker. 

“Oh my god!” he yells out of nowhere, startling Donghyuck so much he drops the chocolates he had managed to gather in his arms to the floor. 

“Jaemin! Would you please stop yelling!” Donghyuck scolds him lightly, a hand over his heart. 

 

Jaemin ignores him, ripping an envelope that was taped to the side of the locker and waving it around with a wide smile on his face, “Donghyuck, holy shit!! You got a love letter as well! ” 

Donghyuck stands, trying to snatch it away from his nosy friend. “Give it to me!” 

Jaemin pulls it over his head, reading it out loud, “To my Full Sun,” he begins before Donghyuck swiftly punches the latter on the stomach, causing him to drop the letter. Donghyuck dives for it and snatches it before Jaemin can do so as well. 

 

Jaemin coughs and whines out loud, “You crazy bitch, you didn’t have to punch me!” 

Donghyuck huffs, blowing his bangs out of his face, “You asked for it, dumb hoe.” 

Jaemin pretends to be in pain for a while longer before letting go of his act in favor of learning more about the letter, “So, who’s the secret admirer huh? Reckon all the chocolates and flowers are from them?” 

Donghyuck feels himself turn pink, knowing that only one person on this earth actually referred to him as Full Sun. 

 

“Whatever, it’s not like I’m looking to date anyone or  anything,  so it doesn’t matter.” 

 

Jaemin pouts and drapes himself all over Donghyuck, “ Hyuckie , it’s an actual crime that someone so cute like you is still single. You should give this person a chance. Maybe you’ll like them.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and is about to answer when he feels Jaemin tug the letter out of his hands, “Got it!” he yells before ripping it open and taking it out. “I can’t stop thinking about you-“ 

 

Donghyuck tackles him and after a couple of slaps and hair pulling, manages to get the letter back. He’s mad now and Jae min seems to not have understood that as he tries to reach for the letter again. “Come on~ Just a peek!”

 

Donghyuck, in a desperate attempt to hide the contents of the letter, rips it apart and crumples what’s left of it before throwing it on the floor, breathing heavily. “There! Take the stupid note and try to read it now, see if I care.”

 

Jaemin gasps and starts ranting about something, but Donghyuck isn’t listening because behind Jaemin he sees Mark’s crestfallen face looking down at the remains of his letter. He makes eye contact with Donghyuck, startled at having been caught at the scene and scurries away before Donghyuck can even attempt to explain. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night, Donghyuck manages to tape the pieces together  and reads the letter safely in his room. And if he felt his heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies, well, no one has to know. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. 10\. 31



 

 

Getting drunk was probably a mistake. Scratch that, it was definitely a mistake. 

If he had been sober, he wouldn’t have decided that slow dancing by himself in a crowded and small living room was a good idea.  But he had lost Jaemin in the crowd and he didn’t really know anyone else apart from  Renjun  but he wasn’t close enough to him to approach him. So, dancing alone was the only option. It felt nice, and way better than leaning back on some hidden corner like some wallflower. 

 

 

In no time at all, he feels arms wrap around him, pulling him in so that his back presses against a hard chest and he decides to just go with it. He moves his hips slowly, grabbing the hands on his hips and moving to the beat of the music. 

He feels a pair of lips gently kiss him on the back of his ear, a sens itive  area for him, but no one knows about that. 

 

 

Except for Mark. 

 

 

Donghyuck turns his head around, meeting a pair of familiar dark brown eyes. He feels the room become warmer, Mark’s hands on his hips  suddenly burning like fire. 

“Is this okay?” the older asks into his ear, sending a wave of goosebumps to rise on Donghyuck’s skin. His breath smells like the jungle juice that was set out at the kitchen and looking closer, Mark is probably as drunk as he is. 

 

Instead of answering, Donghyuck goes back to dancing, pulling Mark’s hands slightly under his shirt and gyrating his hips tantalizingly against the other boy’s. 

 

“You look so beautiful tonight, Donghyuck,” Mark groans in his ear, his hands tightening around his stomach and going under the fishnets Donghyuck decided would look good  with  his costume. 

Mark rubs his tummy slowly, never going farther than his waistband, and the two move slowly against each other as the song keeps a steady beat. Donghyuck turns his head at some point, finding Mark’s mouth easily and kissing him sloppily. They kiss for a little while, but the angle is awkward and uncomfortable for Donghyuck and he breaks it off when his neck starts to strain. 

Mark is quick to turn him around, pulling him in by the waist and kissing him, hard. Donghyuck melts into it  quickly, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck and coaxing a small groan out of his mouth when he threads his fingers in his hair. Mark slowly lowers his hands so that they’re resting on Donghyuck’s ass before unhurriedly groping the area. Donghyuck softly moans into Mark’s mouth, the latter taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. They kiss fervently, passionately, almost desperately before taking notice that they’re both aroused and at a point of no return. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, the music becomes muffled and they’re no longer in a small living room but in a small restroom and Donghyuck is taking Mark’s length into his mouth, moaning loudly, the vibrations making Mark’s eye roll back in pleasure. 

 

When’s he’s done, Mark pulls him up and kisses him hurriedly before dropping to his knees and returning the favor. Donghyuck is so aroused at this point that it doesn’t take him long to cum with a loud mewl down Mark’s throat. 

He leans his head back, panting harshly against the wall, trying to come down from his high. Mark stands next to him, his head leaning on Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

 

“Donghyuck, I love you,” Mark says quietly, his voice scratchy, tired and a little bit slurred. 

 

“Mark,” Donghyuck begins, his heart rate picking up. 

 

“I know,” Mark cuts him off quietly, “Sorry, I just had to say it again.” He leans away from Donghyuck, gently kissing his forehead before zipping up his pants and making sure he’s fit to go out again. Donghyuck does the same. 

 

“Well,” Mark says awkwardly, shooting Donghyuck the same sad smile from two years ago. “See you.” 

 

 

He walks back to the party, never once looking back. 

 

 

Donghyuck swallows heavily, suddenly feeling like he might cry. 

He fights the feeling and keeps the tears at bay, taking a deep breath to calm himself before stepping out into the party again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And if Jaemin notices his misty eyes and red swollen lips, he never says a thing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. 05\. 25



 

 

Donghyuck  is too busy finishing his calculus homework to notice how everyone at the cafeteria seems to start whispering excitedly. It ’ s not until  Chenle  is nudging him with an elbow to his ribs that he looks up to see what all the commotion is about. 

“Oh my god! I think Daniel Kang is about to do his  promposal !” Chenle gasps out loud as quietly as he can, which is a feat for the younger boy. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “So? We don’t even know the guy.”

Jaemin clicks his tongue, sipping on his juice with feigned irritation. “Ugh,  Hyuckie  you can be such a kill-joy sometimes, you know  that ? It doesn’t matter that we don’t know him personally, but that we know  _ of _  him.”

Chenle nods, jumping in, “Yeah, he ’ s easily one of the most popular boys here. He’s so handsome and nice, who  _ would _ _ n _ _ ’t _  want to be asked to prom by him?” 

 

 

_ Me. _  Donghyuck thinks as he sneakily takes a glance at the table where all the basketball players sit at, Mark Lee curiously looking on at the scene happening on the stage inside the cafeteria. 

 

 

After the Halloween party, Mark has never looked his way again.  Donghyuck  doesn’t know how to feel about that even though it ’ s been more than half a year since it happened. 

He feels a certain tug at his heart whenever the two meet eyes, but Mark always turns away first, not even acknowledging him. It hurts and  Donghyuck  isn’t sure why. Wasn’t he the one that turned him away  first ?

 

 

“Anyways, it looks like he’s setting up some sort of special event for his prospective prom date,” Jaemin says with interest, straining his neck to get a better glance. “Ugh, I’m so jealous. Daniel Kang could literally punch me while asking PROM? And I would say yes.” 

Donghyuck snorts at his dramatic friend, “You’re insane.”

“Shh! Oh my god, it’s happening!” Chenle says as he slaps Donghyuck on the shoulder, making him wince. 

 

Suddenly loud music starts playing, the school’s marching band playing “Can’t Take my Eyes Off You”, confetti and glitter exploding from streamers the student council is holding. Four other guys hold large watermelons, each one with a single blue letter painted on to spell ‘PROM’. Daniel Kang stands at the end with the watermelon with the question mark painted on, a shy smile on his face. 

“Mark Lee!” he yells once the band has stopped the  music, and Donghyuck feels his stomach drop. 

He turns to see Mark looking at the scene with wide eyes, his face turning pink at all the sudden attention. 

“Will you do me the great honor of being my date to prom?” Daniel Kang asks bashfully, jumping off the stage and looking totally cool while doing so. He takes hurried large steps towards Mark and stands right in front of him with a hopeful smile on his face.

“What do you say?”

 

 

Mark visibly swallows,  eyes searching the crowd before finding  Donghyuck’s  own. He feels his face burn red at the sudden attention after months of being literally ignored by the other, and looks down at his homework. 

 

 

Curiosity gets the better of him though, and he looks up again just to see Mark Lee’s attention on Daniel Kang. Mark smiles tightly but  bashfully nod s  his head yes and accept s  the hug that Daniel Kang offers him. The entire cafeteria cheers and claps, hollers of “The next Prom Kings, ladies and gentlemen!” resounding loudly in the cafeteria. 

 

“Wow, that was so extra, even for me.” Jaemin comments, but his wide smile betrays his thoughts. Chenle nods and looks on dreamily at the two boys currently laughing about the use of watermelons. “Man, I wish my  promposal  would be as special as that. Mark Lee is so lucky! Wouldn’t you agree, Hyuck?”

 

 

 

They both turn to see the other boy’s stuff gone, somehow not having noticed that he had left after Mark had said yes. 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  likes to think he’s above crying in the boy’s public restroom of his school, but that’s just another thing he got so wrong.  Apparently, Mark Lee being in love with him forever was another thing he got so very wrong. 

 

But then again who the hell cares about Mark Lee? Who the hell cares who Mark Lee is dating or who he likes? 

He was just a summer fling from two years ago that somehow happened to go to the same school as him and they perhaps didn’t quite get over each other but that was behind them, right? 

 

_ Right? _

 

Donghyuck  sits, hugging his legs closer to his chest, and tries to swallow down his sobs. He breathes in deeply, trying to calm himself down so he can go to class and not have Jaemin breathing down his neck about why his eyes are red and puffy. When he feels like he’s finally got himself together, he steps out of the stall and goes to the sink to rinse his face with cold water. 

He hears the door open but is too focused on scrubbing his face down so that his entire skin can be a little red and puffy and not just his eyes. It’s mainly to fool Jaemin into thinking he rubbed them raw because he needed to wake up and not because he’d had a mini breakdown at school. 

Someone clears his throat behind him, startling him. “Sorry,” he says quietly as he moves out of the way from the sink and grabs some paper towels to dry himself up. 

 

“ Donghyuck ,” he hears a familiar voice say, making his entire body tense up. He slowly turns around to see Mark Lee in all his glory, some glitter stuck to his hair and an awkward smile on his dumb, cute looking face. 

 

“Mark,”  Donghyuck  says and it comes out a lot icier than he had intended. Mark slightly flinches back but scratches the back of his neck, “So you’re talking to me now?”

 

Donghyuck  splutters, “You’re the one who was ignoring me, not the other way around.”

 

Mark scrunches his eyebrows together, “No, I’m pretty sure I saw you look like you’d rather be doing anything else that being caught talking to me. So, I kept my distance.”

 

Donghyuck  can feel his heart beat frantically because when had he gotten so misunderstood? “That’s not it-” he begins to say, but Mark just shakes his head and cuts him off. 

 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to explain yourself. Anyways, I’m glad I ran into you.” he says as he takes his backpack off and scourges through its contents carefully. “I want to give you something.” 

Donghyuck  blames the butterflies in his stomach on the bad school lunch they got today. He stands there awkwardly, waiting for Mark to find whatever it is he’s looking for. 

 

“Here it is,” Mark says as he takes out a small box. It’s the type that you put jewelry in and its wrapped beautifully in a yellow ribbon, a small sunflower wrapped in the middle of it. Mark gestures for  Donghyuck  to take it with the same smile he’s directed towards him since  Donghyuck  rejected him. “I got this for you, but I never had the courage to give it to you.” 

 

 

Donghyuck  takes it with shaky hands, finding it really difficult to swallow. “Why are you giving it to me now?” he asks quietly, loosely playing with the ribbon to keep his hands busy. 

 

Mark chuckles although nothing funny has happened, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I guess I’d rather you saw it at least once. Anyways, don’t think too much about it. You can throw it away if you don’t like it.” he picks up his backpack and waves, his eyes looking a little misty. 

 

 

“Goodbye  Donghyuck .” 

 

 

 

The door shuts quietly behind him and  Donghyuck  stares at it for a couple of seconds before shakily unwrapping the ribbon and opening the box. 

 

 

 

He opens it and feels the tears he had been fighting off come back full force. 

A golden necklace with a single pendant of a sun was inside, a bunch of little planets clumsily drawn on the interior of the box to make it look like the solar system. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ “ _ _ Donghyuck _ _ , you are the center of my universe.  _

_ Will you go to prom with me?” _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. 08\. 15



 

 

Donghyuck  thinks that Mark going away for university would help ease his heartache. He had that ‘out of sight, out of mind’ type of mindset, thinking that perhaps if he was less exposed to the only boy running ‘round his mind all day, he’d eventually forget about him. 

 

And it's working. 

 

Every day that went by got better,  Donghyuck  felt happier and breathing felt easier nowadays. Even Jaemin said he started looking better, fuller of life. Whatever that meant. 

Donghyuck  graduates high school and he doesn’t even think about Mark Lee that much anymore, which is a significant improvement. 

 

He even tries dating, a nice boy named  YangYang ,  for the first part of  his college  semester. They get along great and  Donghyuck  feels comfortable with him and their banter is easy and great.

 

They've been boyfriends for a total of two days when it all goes to shit. 

 

They're all out celebrating their first semester in college, Jaemin saying they should hit up  a popular club in the area, where drinks are cheap and the music is loud and the people young and fun. 

 

Donghyuck  invites  YangYang  along but the other is stuck at his part-time job and apologizes for not being able to make it. 

“You go have fun though! I can always just see you tomorrow,” he suggests brightly, “I’ll pick you up and we can go get lunch together, yeah?”

 

Donghyuck  smiles and nods, “Yeah okay, I’ll see you then I guess.”  YangYang  leans in and pecks him on the cheek, “I’ve got class so I  gotta  run, but I'll text you tonight alright?” 

Donghyuck  waves goodbye, texting Jaemin that it’ll just be them two. 

 

**_ The Devil 04:34 pm _ **

_ Come over, I have an outfit planned out for you  _ _ 😉 _

 

**_ Sunshine 04: 34 pm _ **

_ Ugh, why do I have a bad feeling about this –__- _

 

**_ The Devil 04:36 pm _ ** __

_ Shut  _ _ uP _ _  you know I would never make you look bad, were aiming for hot freshman bitch tonight _

 

**_ Sunshine 04:37 pm  _ **

_ I literally have a boyfriend  _ _ tho _ _? _

 

**_ The Devil 04:37 pm _ **

_ And??????? You can go looking like a snack and not put out darling _

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  rolls his eyes before agreeing to meet up. __

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ ~  _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The club is as loud and energetic as the rumors say it is. The drinks are so cheap that Jaemin and  Donghyuck  are way past tipsy sometime after midnight. They dance together and giggle at all the other drunk people making fools out of themselves.  Donghyuck  is currently on a high and he doesn’t feel like coming down anytime soon. 

 

Someone offers Jaemin a free drink but the boy shakes his head, “Nah, I’m here with my friend,” he says with an apologetic smile. 

 

The stranger is handsome and easily backs off, but not before throwing in, “I can get both of you drinks, if you don’t mind. In exchange for your name,” he says in a tone that tells Jaemin and  Donghyuck  that turning him away was an option as well. 

 

Jaemin turns to  Donghyuck  and raises an eyebrow, “Well?” 

Donghyuck  scans the stranger and decides he’s definitely a 9 out of 10. Jaemin should go for it. He nods easily, looking at the stranger and saying he’ll take whatever he’s having. 

 

Jaemin easily gets lost in conversation with the other guy, which allows for  Donghyuck  to sneakily down both his and his friend’s drink without being noticed. He scurries away to the dance floor, not wanting to third wheel his friend on a possible hookup. 

He easily finds a dancing partner, a girl who is way tipsy and giggly but she seems to be able to hold herself on her feet quite well and is great company for the first couple of songs.  Donghyuck  smiles easily and helps her keep her balance when people accidentally bump into her, although he’s not faring much better. The dance floor is not that big and the large amount of people in it are packed like sardines. 

 

Someone slips back and harshly pushes the girl into  Donghyuck’s  side, who stumbles back at the force of her body weight on his. He falls into the arms of someone behind him, hands holding him steady at the hips. 

 

 

He turns to apologize but the words stuck in his throat as he looks at the one person he’s been trying to forget about the entire past year. 

 

 

Mark Lee somehow looks older, more mature. His jawline is a lot more defined, and his body is filling out nicely, looking lean and muscular. His hair is dyed a dark black as compared to the dark brown he used to have. He looks good. He looks really, really good. 

 

 

“ Donghyuck ?” Mark splutters out, as if he can't quite believe that it’s really him.  Donghyuck  isn’t sure if this isn’t some sort of drunk spell and he’s hallucinating or something. 

 

He pokes the older boy on the cheek, just to check if he was tangible. When his finger comes into contact with soft skin, he gasps and jumps back. “Oh my god,” he says, way too quiet for the loud music. 

 

Mark’s eyes are open wide as he places a hand over the area  Donghyuck  just touched.

 

 

Donghyuck  can’t stand it anymore and he turns around, fully intending on fleeing the scene before he does something stupid like kiss the daylights out of Mark Lee. He wouldn’t want that to happen. That would just create too many problems. 

 

But Mark holds on to his wrist, keeping him in place and turning him around. 

Donghyuck  finds his hands resting on his firm chest, his head tilted up just the slightest bit to look into Mark’s eyes. He looks down at him with a fond gaze, the smallest smile on his face. It’s no longer that sad smile he always gave him and that makes  Donghyuck  breathe easier. 

 

“You look good,  Donghyuck ,” Mark says loudly to be heard over the music, “I like your new hair. And the piercings. You look beautiful.”

 

 

_ Oh, right.  _ Donghyuck  had decided to dye his hair a light honey brown on a whim when Jaemin dyed his pink. The piercings had been a decision made on a whim after  Chenle  whined about wanting to get some. Everyone only ever had compliments for him afterwards.

 

_ “You’re even more of an eye candy now than you were before,  _ _ Hyuckie _ _ ,” _  Jaemin wriggled his eyebrows,  _ “Boys won’t be able to resist you after this.”  _ They had laughed and moved on. Then  YangYang  came into his life. 

 

Donghyuck  shakes his head, dispelling his head of unnecessary thoughts. 

“Thanks,”  Donghyuck  replies, knowing he should probably step away from Mark Lee’s space. This lack of distance makes him dumb and he feared he would make a mistake. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Mark asks amiably, his hand clasping onto his wrist, albeit gently enough that  Donghyuck  could pull away if he wanted to. The problem was that he didn’t know if that’s what he wanted. 

 

_ Say no. _

 

Mark looks at him with a quirked eyebrow, a curious quirk on his lips. “What do you say?”

 

_ Say no, damn it. _

 

“Sure,”  Donghyuck  replies dumbly, earning a bright smile from Mark. He slips his hand into  Donghyuck’s , threading their fingers together and pulls him towards the bar. 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  would be a dirty liar to say the action didn’t make his heart skip a beat. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  doesn’t know how he ends up in bed with Mark Lee by his side, sweaty and naked and totally fucked out. Maybe it was all the alcohol. Maybe it was all the blatant flirting while catching up. 

 

 

Mark had changed, he was no longer the awkward teenage boy that  Donghyuck  was so used to. Instead, Mark had become a young man confident and ready to get what he wanted.  Donghyuck  hates to say that the change is very much welcomed and has him reacting positively to all of Mark’s lingering touches and stares. 

 

Jaemin had texted  Donghyuck  earlier that night. 

 

 

 

**_ The Devil 02:14 am _ **

_ Went home with cute stranger, don’t wait for me xoxo _

 

Normally,  Donghyuck  would have taken this as his cue to go home but not tonight. Jaemin was the only one that could have judged him for even looking Mark’s way, but with him gone....

 

 

Donghyuck  had grabbed Mark’s hand, dragging him to the dance floor again, except this time they were both definitely drunker than last time and they’re already shoving each other’s tongue  down their throat before the first song even ends. 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  wakes up the next day sore and totally hung over. He opens his eyes only to find Mark’s arms wrapped around him tightly, keeping him in place as they face each other, chest to chest. 

Donghyuck  examines the older boy carefully, taking advantage that he was the first one to wake up. He blushes instantly upon seeing all the red-purple marks on the older boy’s collarbones and neck, knowing he was the one who had done them. He looks down at his own naked body and feels his entire body warm up at the sight of hickeys all the way down to between his thighs. 

 

 

“Hey you,” Mark suddenly croaks out, startling  Donghyuck  so much he jumps a bit in his arms, kicking the other in the shin on accident. 

 

 

“Ow!” Mark whines and he’s so cute when he’s not ever trying, what in the world-

“Oh my god! I’m sorry, are you okay?”  Donghyuck  frets, detaching himself from Mark’s arms and inspecting his leg. 

 

Mark grabs onto his injured area, groaning loudly in pain, “Ouch, holy shit. That really fucking hurt.” 

Donghyuck  racks his brain but he’s dumb when it comes to injuries, “What should I do to make it better? Do you need ice? Maybe we should go to the hospital if it hurts a lot?” he asks in a panic. 

 

Mark lifts his head up and seems to contemplate for a second, his eyebrows scrunched in pain. “I can think of something to help.”

 

“What is it?”  Donghyuck  nods, ready to go get it for him.

 

Mark snickers and pulls himself up, throwing his ‘injured’ leg over  Donghyuck’s  form and trapping  Donghyuck  underneath him, caging him in with both arms laid next to his head. He leans his head in until his lips are brushing up against  Donghyuck’s , “Kiss me and I can guarantee I’ll feel a lot better.” he mumbles, his voice low and scratchy and driving  Donghyuck  crazy with want almost immediately. 

 

 

Donghyuck  splutters, “ Wh -What? You tricked me?” he asks, but his brain is no longer there as Mark’s hands have taken the liberty to softly caress his waist, slowly bringing  Donghyuck’s  leg up and wrapping it around his hips. They haven’t even done anything but they’re both already aroused and  Donghyuck  is panting into Mark’s inviting mouth.

 

 

Mark giggles,  his tongue peeking out and lightly licking the corner of  Donghyuck’s  lips . “You’re cute when you worry,” he teases gently.  He pushes his hips down, making their lower region brush up against each other deliciously.

 

 

Donghyuck  whines loudly and can’t stand it anymore. He brings his hands up to wrap around Mark’s neck and pulls him down to lick into his awaiting mouth, kissing him until they’re both out of breath and panting. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my life, Lee  Donghyuck ,” Mark pants out in heavy, labored breaths as he thrusts into  Donghyuck . “I love you. I never stopped loving you.”

Donghyuck  feels his eyes tear up and he pulls Mark down to kiss him, hard. They both cum at the same time,  Donghyuck’s  chants of “ _ Mark, Mark, Mark _ ” resounding in the large, quiet apartment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ The boyfriend ^^ 11:42 am _ **

_ Hey gorgeous~ we’re still on for lunch today? _

**_ 12:07 pm  _ **

_??? _

**_ 12:16 pm  _ **

_ I'm guessing you’re still asleep lol  _

**_ 12:25 pm _ **

_ Alright I think you had a wild night yesterday with  _ _ jaemin _ __ _ lolol _ _  we can meet up later then _

_ Text me when you see this!  _

_ I'll go get you some medicine for your hangover  _

 

**_ Hyuck <3 01:37 pm _ **

_ We need to talk. Let's meet up at that café near my place in thirty minutes. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. 09\. 21



 

 

Donghyuck  is two seconds away from breaking down. 

 

“Why would you tell him that!”  Donghyuck  tries not to scream at his best friend, who is looking at him with a shocked expression.  Donghyuck’s  breathing comes in panicked gasps, his throat feeling like its closing up on him. 

 

Jaemin touches his shoulder in comfort, but  Donghyuck  violently pushes him away. “What the fuck,  Donghyuck ? What's your problem?” he asks, angry and annoyed. 

 

Donghyuck  ignores him, taking out his phone and dialing Mark’s number. 

 

 

_ The number you have called is currently unavailable... _

 

 

He tries not to cry and opens his messaging app with shaky hands. 

 

 

 

**_ My sunshine <3 04:38 pm _ **

_ Mark, please _

_ Let me explain _

 

**_ Mark <3 04:38 pm _ **

_ I don’t really want to talk to you right now  _ _ Donghyuck _ _.  _

_ I need some space.  _

_ Don’t call or text me for a while. _

 

**_ My sunshine <3 04:39 pm _ **

_ Mark _ _  I know how this looks but if you could just let me explain _

_ Pls _

_ It’s all just a huge misunderstanding _

 

**_ Mark <3 04:39 pm _ **

_ SERVICE ERROR 409: THE SUBSCRIBER YOU ARE TRYING TO REACH HAS BLOCKED INCOMING TEXT MESSAGES FROM THIS NUMBER. _

 

 

“Fuck!” he screams, hands tugging at his hair desperately, sobs racking his chest almost immediately. 

 

“Care to explain what the fuck is happening?” Jaemin asks icily behind him, hands set on his hips and a disappointed frown on his face. 

 

Donghyuck  whimpers and curls up into himself, “Why did you tell him that?” he asks weakly.

 

Jaemin clicks his tongue, not in the mood for all these dramatic antics. “You’re  gonna  have to be a lot more specific,  Hyuckie . I don’t even know what you’re angry about.”

 

Suddenly,  Donghyuck  lifts his head up, fixing his best friend with the deadliest glare Jaemin has ever seen on him. “Why would you bring up  YangYang  out of nowhere like that?”

 

Jaemin blinks, “What do you mean? I literally only asked how he’s doing? I haven’t heard from him in a while and I thought you would know since you’re his boyfriend and all.”

 

Donghyuck  grimaces, groaning out loud as more tears come out of his eyes. “God, Jaemin! Why didn’t you stop to wonder  _ why _  you haven’t heard from him? We broke up! It’s been more than a month now since I ended it with him!”  

 

Jaemin does a double take, “What the fuck? How am I supposed to know these things when you keep me out of the blue of everything in your life? How am I supposed to know you’re already fucking some other boy-toy who apparently doesn’t like you having exes?”

 

Donghyuck  sharply breathes in, “Don’t talk about Mark like that, you don’t even know him. And you made it seem like I was still with  YangYang , calling him my boyfriend and saying how lovey  dovey  we are when you haven’t even seen us in the same room for such a long time. Anyone would have misunderstood!” he’s practically yelling at this point, and Jaemin seems to be getting visibly more upset. 

 

“Well then, just explain it to Mark that I was confused and call it a day, what’s the big fucking deal? You're yelling at me for something that can be easily fixed,” Jaemin argues back just as fiery. 

 

Donghyuck  scoffs before a couple of stray tears fall down, his face crumpling as he starts sobbing again. “He won’t let me.”

 

Jaemin scoffs and crosses his arms, “Then fuck that guy. You deserve better than a piece of shit who won’t even listen to his boyfriend.”

 

Donghyuck  covers his face with his hands, shaking his head fervently, “No, no. You don’t get it, Jaemin. Mark and I,” he pauses, before his shoulders sag defeatedly, “We have a past together. It hasn’t been pretty, I've broken his heart so many times. If anything, he deserves better, not me. I was so surprised he still wanted me even after all this time, but now...he must think I’m just playing around with him.”  Donghyuck  starts sobbing uncontrollably at this point and falls to his knees, hugging himself and curling into himself as he feels his heart shatter into pieces. 

 

 

 

“Oh god, I love him.” he sobs loudly, “All this time, I loved him and I never did anything but push him away.” he feels a hand gently comb through his hair, trying to placate him. 

 

 

 

“There, there.” Jaemin says gently, as if coaxing a wounded animal out of its cage. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” 

 

 

“It hurts so much, Jaemin.”  Donghyuck  cries pathetically, “That time that you kept asking me what was wrong during senior year in high school? It’s because he had left to university and I thought I would never see him again. I was so heartbroken but I didn’t even know it until later. I just wanted him to be mine and I to be his.”

 

 

Jaemin hums, showing that he’s following along. “And that love  letter  our sophomore year stuck to my locker? The flowers, the chocolates, everything. It was all him, all along.” 

 

 

“And now that I finally had him, he’s left.”  Donghyuck  whimpers, “He’s left and I don’t know what to do.”

 

 

They sit in silence in the quiet of their shared apartment for a long while before Jaemin finally sighs out loud. “I can’t believe you never told me this. How long has this been going on?”

 

Donghyuck  sighs, exhausted after crying it all out. “Started the summer before high school started. He was my partner in that ice cream shop part time job I had gotten.” He closes his eyes as he burrows himself under some blankets, “It’s been a good four years since then.” 

 

Donghyuck  wonders how different their lives would have been if fifteen-year-old him had said yes back then. Would they have still been together now or would they have gotten tired of each other after dating? Whatever. It was no use dwelling on the past. 

 

He feels a hand slap him on the back, hard and firm, earning a loud yelp from  Donghyuck . “Alright, no more wallowing. Get up, we’ve got to get your man back.”

 

Donghyuck  rubs at his back with a pout, the area throbbing from how hard the hit was, “What? Didn’t you hear me before? He doesn’t want to see me right now.”

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Well, tough shit. My best friend in the whole world is crying and I hate to see you sad.” He says as he rips the blankets off  Donghyuck , earning a whimper from the other boy. “And apparently this Mark guy is important enough for you to cuss me, your best friend and soulmate, out so we’re  gonna  go out there and get him back.”

 

Jaemin extends his hand for  Donghyuck  to take, the expression on his face telling him that he won’t take no for an answer. 

 

 

Donghyuck  smiles softly, heart beating rapidly at the thought of clearing this up and having Mark in his arms again. “Ok, let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  timidly knocks with shaky hands on Mark’s front door. 

 

He waits and hears nothing on the other side of the door. He lets out a shaky exhale and turns to his best friend, “I don’t think he’s he-”

 

 

Jaemin walks up and bangs on the door loudly, “Delivery is here! Open up!” he yells loudly.

 

 

Donghyuck  gasps and gently slaps his friend’s arm, “What the fuck are you doing?!” he whisper-yells at him with wide eyes.

 

Jaemin shrugs, a mischievous grin on his face. “I’ve always wanted to try that.” 

 

Before  Donghyuck  can refute, they hear steps coming from the back of the door. “Sorry, I didn’t order anything.” Mark says, sounding confused and lost and like a lost puppy it’s so cute and- god,  Donghyuck  is so whipped.

 

“Hey man, listen. I only make the deliveries and I’ve got this address listed here. It’s already paid for so please just take it so I can go home, alright?” Jaemin says, intentionally making his voice sound deeper. 

 

Donghyuck  would have laughed was his heart not beating frantically in his chest. They both wait in silence before they hear Mark sigh out loud and the lock to the door open up, and thank god Mark doesn’t have a peep hole on his door.

 

Mark has barely managed to open the door before Jaemin is shoving the door open, the door crashing on something before Mark’s whining is heard, and pushing  Donghyuck  in forcibly. 

 

“One boyfriend for Mark Lee, totally free of charge. I’ll be taking my leave now.” Jaemin says, sounding  hella  satisfied with himself for having managed to pull that off. “Treat him well, Markie,” he says sweetly, “Or I’ll personally castrate you, got it?” his voice changes tone suddenly and he glares at Mark, a fist raised threateningly. 

 

“Jaemin, please,”  Donghyuck  groans out, embarrassed and touched at the same time. 

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave you two to talk it out, tootles!” Jaemin says with a final wave and shuts the door. 

 

Mark and  Donghyuck  sit in silence for a while, before Mark sighs and walks away to the kitchen sink.  Donghyuck  feels his heart beating in his throat, but follows him closely.

 

“I’m sorry about that, Jaemin can be a bit much sometimes. Are you okay, the door hit you pretty hard. Maybe you should check if-”

 

“ Donghyuck , why are you here?” Mark cuts him off, his tone short and pissed off. He turns around and his jaw is set into an angry grimace, his eyes hard and cold. He’s never looked at  Donghyuck  like that before. 

 

 

“I-I want to explain,”  Donghyuck  says quietly, “I want to clear up the misunderstanding between us.”

 

 

Mark scoffs, crossing his arms in front of him. “If you came to tell me that I was just your side bitch that you occasionally hooked up with and kept as your dirty secret while you went back to your boyfriend’s arms, then please. Spare me.”

 

 

Donghyuck  gets riled up, “What the fuck, Mark? Do you really think I would do something like that? Who the fuck  do  you think I am?”

 

Mark glares at him, “I don’t know anymore. I thought I did, but now I’m not so sure.”

 

Donghyuck  sighs resignedly, “Mark, look I’m not here to argue. I’m not with  YangYang  anymore, I haven’t been with him for a long time. I’ve only been seeing you.”

 

Mark, however, doesn’t look so convinced. “Oh yeah? Then explain me this.” he shoves his phone in front of  Donghyuck’s  face. The latter takes it and reads through the contents. It’s a text conversation between two people,  Xuxi  and  YangYang . 

 

**_ Xuxi _ ** **_  12:05 pm _ **

_ Yooo _ _  my friend, you free? Let’s go get some lunch together! Haven't seen you in a while.  _

_ Miss  _ _ you _ _  bro _

 

**_ Yang x2 12:07 pm _ **

_ Broooo _ _  I would love to but I have a lunch date today with my bf _

_ Raincheck? _

_ I miss you too bro wtf we def have to meet up soon _

 

**_ Xuxi _ ** **_  12:15 pm _ **

_ WTFFFFF you have a bf???????? _

_ Since when??? Hello?? _

_ Is he  _ _ cute _

 

**_ Yang x2 12:20 pm _ **

_ Ugh yes  _ _ omgggg _ _  the cutest _

_ His name is  _ _ donghyuck _ _  and  _ _ hes _ _  great _

_ You would love him, I'll introduce you to each other soon _

 

**_ Xuxi _ ** **_  12:22 pm _ **

_ Brooooo _ _  I want to meet him for sure _

_ Send a pic wtf I  _ _ wanna _ _  see who stole my bro’s heart _

 

**_ Yang x2 2:49 pm _ **

_ Omg  _ _ im _ _  sorry for replying late I was caught up with something _

_ But here he is!! _

_ [picture file sent] _

_ My cute boyfriend T^T _

 

 

The picture had been the last picture  YangYang  and him had taken together. He's leaning in to kiss  Donghyuck’s  cheek, catching the other boy by surprise.  Donghyuck  had broken up with him twenty minutes later. 

 

 

“Is this not the day after we met at the club?” Mark asks gruffly, anger and hurt tinged in his voice. “Fucking deny that you weren’t dating him before we fucked. I dare you,  Donghyuck .”

 

 

Donghyuck  feels the frustration build up within him, “Who the fuck even gave you this information? I’ve never even heard of this guy  Xuxi  before.”

 

“What the fuck does it matter? It’s all the proof I need to know you’re just a lying piece of shit,” Mark spits out, his eyes becoming glassy almost immediately after. “Was it fun, huh? Pulling me along and playing with my feelings like that?” 

 

Donghyuck  shakes his head quickly, feeling a knot on his throat. “No, Mark listen to me. Ok, yes, I was with  YangYang  when we slept together, I cheated on him.”

 

Mark scoffs and begins to walk away, but  Donghyuck  is quick to grab him by the wrist to keep him in place. “Mark, please just listen! I was only with him for two days and I know that’s no excuse for what I did but I broke up with him immediately after. That lunch date in the text conversation that’s your evidence? That was the last time I’ve seen  YangYang . Did you ask this  Xuxi  person if he ever met me? He couldn’t have, because  YangYang  and I were long over before that could happen.”

Mark shakes his head, his eyes red and very obviously trying to fight off tears. “So, you broke up with him out of guilt and continued to use me for what? So, you could get off? Because you knew I was in love with you? I can just imagine it, “Oh, idiot Mark Lee, who’s been after my ass for years now, he’s probably easy and will put out.”” he snarks, roughly pulling his wrist away from  Donghyuck’s  grip. 

 

“How-How could you even think that?!”  Donghyuck  says with a wobbly voice, “I didn’t continue sleeping with you because of that. And I didn’t break up with  YangYang  out of guilt, I mean, that was definitely part of the reason but that’s not the real reason why.”

 

Mark laughs with no humor, “Please,  Donghyuck , quit with your excuses.” He walks to the door and opens it, his gaze on the floor, “You talked. I listened. I would like if you left now.”

Donghyuck  stomps to the door and slams it closed, fed up. “You haven’t listened to a damn word I said. You're so far in your self-pity that you’re ruling out any other possibility out the window.” he says firmly. 

 

 

He grabs Mark by the cheeks and forces him to make eye contact with him, “I broke up with  YangYang  and continued to meet up with you after because I love you. Why is it so hard for you to see that?” he says, his voice soft and sad. “I know I haven’t been the best when it comes to showing I care about you, in fact, I’d say I’m fucking terrible, but please believe me when I say that I’m in love with you Mark Lee.” 

 

 

Mark stares at him, wide eyed and looking shocked. “What?”

 

 

Donghyuck  sniffles, his nose runny from holding in tears all for so long. “It’s true. I’ve loved you since I was fifteen years old, Mark. I just never,” he pauses, closing his eyes in shame, “I never realized it until you left me. I thought I would die of heartbreak when you graduated high school. I tried moving on from you, that’s why I dated  YangYang , but then you came back into my life and I didn’t believe in fate or commitment and devotion to one person but then I met you and everything changed. You ruined me, Mark Lee.” he begins crying now, “I can’t even begin to picture myself in love with someone else unless it’s you. You’re,” he chokes up, letting go of Mark’s cheeks to wipe his nose and cover his face, “I’m pretty sure you’re the love of my life.”

 

 

Mark stays frozen, not making a move to comfort  Donghyuck  or even acknowledge his confession. After a couple of painful silent minutes,  Donghyuck  breaks. “Well? Are you going to say anything?” 

 

 

 

 

Mark clears his throat, looking anywhere but at  Donghyuck . “I don’t know what to say. It’s kind of hard to believe all the words I’m hearing right now.”

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  feels his heart pang, hurt that Mark would doubt him. But he supposes that’s what four years of constant rejection do to someone. He deserves this. For once, he should be the one to deal with rejection and heartbreak just like all those times Mark had to deal with it. 

 

“I see,”  Donghyuck  croaks out, stepping out of Mark’s space and reaching for the door knob. “I’ll go. Sorry for wasting your time,” he says quietly. He turns and tries to give his best smile, just like Mark had done for him all those years back. “See you.”

 

 

The door closes gently behind him and he walks away, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay now that he’s in public. He walks quickly towards the bus stop before deciding he didn’t want to risk all the strangers seeing him breakdown in public transport, and decides to walk the entire way back home. 

 

 

He’s just about to pull out his earphones to blast some music and forget his sorrows for the twenty-minute walk back home before he hears footstep running towards him, his arm being pulled to the side briskly. A sweaty and panicked Mark Lee facing him with pink, flushed cheeks and hopeful, big eyes.

 

 

 

“Did you mean it?” he asks, out of breath.

 

 

 

Donghyuck  smiles softly, “Every word, Mark Lee.”

 

 

 

Mark searches his face, staring him straight on in the eyes. “You’re really in love with me?”

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  feels like laughing, hope bursting through, taping his shattered heart slowly back together. “Irrevocably so.” 

 

 

 

 

Mark exhales then, a small smile on his face. Its bright and happy and everything Mark should be. “I’ve been waiting four years for you to say that.”

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck  feels his heart thundering in his chest, fluttering and delighted. The butterflies in his stomach are running rampant and driving him insane. Before, he would deny it and ignore it, but now he knows. Mark Lee does this to him, he has this much of an impact on his body. 

 

 

Mark Lee has  Donghyuck’s  entire heart and soul in the palm of his hands and he didn’t even realize until now. 

 

 

Donghyuck  steps closer to him, tugging the other closer to him by the hem of his shirt until the  older’s  lips are brushing against his. “I’m in love with you, Mark Lee. I like you so much, you drive me crazy.” he whispers, their lips barely meeting. “Be mine?” 

 

 

Mark smiles widely, and  Donghyuck  can feel his heart beating frantically in his chest as he places his hand over it. 

 

 

 

“You stole the words right out of my mouth,  Donghyuck .” he says before pulling him in the rest of the way and kissing him, the two boys smiling into the kiss before breaking apart and laughing at nothing. 

 

 

 

 

They're not perfect. 

They have a lot they need to work on and talk out. 

But after four years of constantly looking from the shadows, at least now they have each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i suck at endings as you can see. dont mind me i literally wrote this before an exam and its so bad and weird????? i have no idea what i originally wanted to do with this and i wasn't going to upload but i thought it would be a shame if it died in my laptop's memory drive so here ya go


End file.
